1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communication devices and, more particularly, the present invention relates to mobile terminals in a mobile IP network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication service providers, as well as Internet service providers, face some difficult challenges as the various networks are increasingly modified to work together to provide seamless end-to-end call connectivity across the various platforms. Ever-increasing residential dial-up subscribers demand available modem (or ISDN) ports, or threaten to take their business elsewhere. To meet this demand, Internet service providers are deploying a large number of complex, port-dense network access servers (NAS) to handle thousands of individual dial-up connections. As such, small and large, as well as private and public, wireless data networks are being created to seamlessly interact with large wire line networks to enable users to establish point-to-point connections independent of terminal type and location. Traditionally, however, voice networks have paved the way for the creation of data networks as users loaded the voice networks trying to transmit data, including streaming data (video and voice). Initially, traditional Public Switched Telephone Networks (PSTNs) were used for data transmissions but have been largely supplanted by data packet networks, including various versions of the “Internet”.
The wireless domain has had a parallel history. Initial voice networks, including AMPS, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) including North American TDMA and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), were used to conduct data in a limited capacity. These networks are being replaced, however, by newer wireless data-only networks, as well as data and voice networks.
The structure and operation of wireless communication systems are generally known. Examples of such wireless communication systems include cellular systems and wireless local area networks, among others. Equipment that is deployed in these communication systems is typically built to support standardized operations, i.e., operating standards. These operating standards prescribe particular carrier frequencies, modulation types, baud rates, physical layer frame structures, MAC layer operations, link layer operations, etc. By complying with these operating standards, equipment interoperability is achieved.
In a cellular system, a regulatory body typically licenses a frequency spectrum for a corresponding geographic area (service area) that is used by a licensed system operator to provide wireless service within the service area. Based upon the licensed spectrum and the operating standards employed for the service area, the system operator deploys a plurality of carrier frequencies (channels) within the frequency spectrum that support the subscriber units within the service area. Typically, these channels are equally spaced across the licensed spectrum. The separation between adjacent carriers is defined by the operating standards and is selected to maximize the capacity supported within the licensed spectrum without excessive interference. In most cases, severe limitations are placed upon the amount of co-channel and adjacent channel interference that maybe caused by transmissions on a particular channel.
In cellular systems, a plurality of base stations is distributed across the service area. Each base station services wireless communications within a respective cell. Each cell may be further subdivided into a plurality of sectors. In many cellular systems, e.g., GSM cellular systems, each base station supports forward link communications (from the base station to subscriber units) on a first set of carrier frequencies, and reverse link communications (from subscriber units to the base station) on a second set of carrier frequencies. The first set and second set of carrier frequencies supported by the base station are a subset of all of the carriers within the licensed frequency spectrum. In most, if not all, cellular systems, carrier frequencies are reused so that interference between base stations using the same carrier frequencies is minimized and system capacity is increased. Typically, base stations using the same carrier frequencies are geographically separated so that minimal interference results.
Traditional wireless mobile networks include Mobile Station Controllers (MSCs), Base Station Controllers (BSCs) and Base Transceiver Station (BTS) systems that jointly operate to communicate with mobile stations over a wireless communication link. Examples of common networks include the GSM networks, North American TDMA networks and Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks. Extensive infrastructures (e.g., ANSI-41 or MAP-based networks) exist in the cellular wireless networks for tracking mobility, distributing subscriber profiles, and authenticating physical devices.
To establish a wireless communication link in traditional wireless voice networks, an MSC communicates with a BSC to prompt the BTS (collectively “Base Station” or “BS”) to generate paging signals to a specified mobile station within a defined service area typically known as a cell or sector (a cell portion). The mobile station, upon receiving the page request, responds to indicate that it is present and available to accept an incoming call. Thereafter, the BS, upon receiving a page response from the mobile station, communicates with the MSC to advise it of the same. The call is then routed through the BS to the mobile station as the call setup is completed and the communication link is created. Alternatively, to establish a call, a mobile station generates call setup signals that are processed by various network elements in a synchronized manner to authenticate the user as a part of placing the call. The authentication process includes, for example, communicating with a Home Location Register (HLR) to obtain user and terminal profile information.
Mobile IP networks create the ability for mobile terminals to receive and transmit data. For example, many new mobile terminals (MT) or access terminals (AT), are being developed to enable a user to surf the web or send and receive e-mail messages through the wireless mobile terminal, as well as to be able to receive continuous bit rate data, including so called “streaming data”. These mobile IP terminals access the mobile IP network through home agents that act as servers between the mobile terminal and the home network. The home agent address is stored in the mobile terminal. High volumes of network traffic create bottle necks when mobile terminals seek access to heavily load home agents even though lightly loaded home agents are available. The configuration-based home agent selection cannot be easily changed.
What is need, therefore, is an apparatus and a method to readily change home agent selection based on network conditions.